Son patronus
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione est curieuse par rapport au patronus de son mari : pourquoi est-ce un sujet délicat pour lui. Et pourquoi Drago refuse-t-il de le lui montrer ? ONE SHOT/ TRAD


Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé de lire une fic et de vous dire : mais pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu cette idée ??? C'est ce qui m'est arrivé en lisant cette fic que j'ai trouvée géniale. Heureusement pour moi, elle était en anglais donc à défaut d'avoir eu cette idée j'ai pu me rabattre sur la traduction ^^ héhé. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu.

.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi : les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Hazel-Buttafly, vous pouvez la trouver sous le titre original His Patronus

**To Hazel-Buttafly** : Thanks again for allow me to translate your story.

* * *

Son Patronus

.

« Drago » Commença Hermione d'un ton intéressé tout en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux. « Quel est ton patronus ? »

Son mari s'arrêta, étrangement hésitant, avant de répondre à sa demande d'un ton apparemment désinvolte. Il se racla la gorge afin de meubler le silence dérangeant puis il énonça rapidement :

« C'est une vapeur argentée et à demi transparente qui forme une certaine…forme et qui me protège des détraqueurs et des autres monstres des ténèbres, je ne désire pas qu'ils m'attaquent. »

« Oui » Déclara-t-elle avec amusement, un sourire aux lèvres « mais qu'_est_ ce exactement cette certaine forme ? »

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne répondit pas mais il tourna sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas lire son expression : il savait qu'elle s'était perfectionnée dans ce talent. Cet embarras soudain rendit juste Hermione encore plus curieuse. Elle ricana et s'installa sur ses genoux : il était donc forcé de lui faire face une fois de plus.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit relever convulsivement les coins de la bouche « es-tu en train de _rougir_ ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa, la teinte rosée de ses joues s'intensifia

« Non » dit-il fermement. « Les Malefoy ne _rougissent_ pas. C'est dégradant. »

Hermione rit et l'enlaça.

« C'est rien. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton apaisant. « Ca ne peut pas être si grave que ça. »

Il la regarda d'un air furieux, puis, ses yeux se plissèrent d'un air espiègle« Tu es prête à parier combien là-dessus ? »

« Assez pour avoir envie de savoir ce que c'est. »

C'était un challenge. Elle avait toujours aimé les challenges.

« Je m'excuse d'avance de te décevoir » dit-il calmement « Mais la seule manière ou tu pourras le découvrir sera sur mon lit de mort. »

Hermione s'esclaffa avant de le taquiner, tout en faisant la moue :« Tu ne m'aimes pas Drago ? »

« Je t'aime » dit-il en plissant le front « C'est juste que je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour ne pas rire »

Il grimaça sachant qu'il avait dit la mauvaise phrase. Hermione le fixa, le regard glacial.

« Tu ne me fais pas _confiance ?_ »

Avec ces six mots, il sut qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé cette nuit.

.

-------

.

« Hermione ? »

Elle l'ignora.

« Ma chérie ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir de dessous les couvertures, puis enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Ma précieuse ? »

Il essayait de la cajoler pour la sortir de sa « cachette ». Abruti

«Ma magnifique et intelligente déesse»

Maintenant, il était tout simplement en train de faire le lèche-botte « Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle avec raideur.

« Je suis désolé »

« Je suis sure que tu l'es »

« Je le suis »

« C'est bien pour toi. »

« Pardonne-moi. »

« Peut-être. »

« Je t'aime. »

Un soupir, et le silence. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Il esquissa un sourire de triomphe et l'enlaça dans une tendre étreinte.

.

------

.

Le matin suivant, Drago fut réveillé beaucoup plus tôt qu'il aurait aimé l'être un samedi, par le bruit assourdissant du sèche-cheveux moldu d'Hermione. Le même instrument assourdissant dont elle avait insisté pour continuer à l'utiliser une fois mariés et qui le forçait à sortir des couvertures tièdes, suivant le son jusque dans la salle de bain.

Hermione était debout, en face du miroir. L'apercevant dans le reflet, elle sourit.

« Nous partons dans une heure. » dit-elle avec insouciance tout en appliquant une fine couche de rouge à lèvres.

Ca ne dérangeait pas Drago qu'elle utilise des cosmétiques moldus, elle n'en utilisait pas aussi souvent que ses autres affaires bizarres.

Comme la _chaine-hifi._ Cela lui prit un moment plus long que nécessaire pour se concentrer sur ses mots et non pas essayer de se rappeler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se massa la nuque et grimaça : le réveil avait été assez douloureux.

« Nous allons quelque part ? » Sa voix était séche et les rayons du soleil qui brillaient à travers la fenêtre le faisaient plisser des yeux.

Sa question ne fit évidemment pas plaisir à Hermione.

« Nous allons rendre visite à mes amis. »

Drago émit un grognement d'irritation, mais avant qu'il ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, elle continua :

« Visite à laquelle tu avais _promis _de m'accompagner. Pas d'excuses Drago. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois prêt dans une heure. »

Il se renfrogna et se massa le visage afin d'effacer les trace de sommeil. « Oui Mère. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je t'ai entendu. »

.

------

.

Sa cravate le démangeait.

Il tira dessus, rendant son coup douloureux. Cela lui coupait la circulation. Bien que l'idée de ne plus avoir de sang pour irriguer son cerveau le tentait plus qu'un rassemblement avec Potter et les Weasley. Bon, ils étaient cordiaux les uns envers les autres pour le plaisir d'Hermione mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se jeter quelques piques quand elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Alors, comment vas-tu Drago ? » Salua chaleureusement Mrs Weasley. Il l'avait toujours aimée, elle et sa cuisine. « Ton nouveau travail se passe bien ? » C'était une femme généreuse.

« Tout est merveilleux, je vous remercie. Je crois que tout va bien pour vous aussi ? »

« Je suis plus qu'heureuse… » Elle posa une main sur son tablier avec fierté «…D'être bientôt grand-mère. Je suis sure que tu l'avais entendu. »

« En effet. » Répondit poliment Drago. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à sa joie. « Hermione m'a dit que Fleur l'attend pour le début de l'année prochaine. Félicitations. »

« Merci » Molly rayonnait et son visage était rouge d'excitation. « J'ai déjà tricoté dix ensembles, la plupart sont jaunes pâle, c'est une couleur neutre comme Fleur veut garder la surprise. Mes aiguilles tricotent sans-cesse et même Arthur m'a aidé en essayant d'en faire un sans magie »

Elle jeta un regard négligent au bâton de métal qui heurtait profondément le mur et à l'enchevêtrement de laine qu'elle s'empressa de glisser sous le canapé, avant de regarder ailleurs. « ca ne marche pas comme prévu »

Drago essaya de cacher un éclat de rire par des encouragements « C'est merveilleux Molly » Il prit une gorgée de thé puis replaça sa tasse sur la table. Il y eut un silence courtois

« Puisqu'on parle de ce sujet » rajouta habilement Mrs Weasley « Quand est-ce que toi et Hermione prévoyez d'avoir un enfant ? »

La question l'étonna mais il masqua sa surprise avec une autre gorgée. Il avala lentement.

« Je ne pense pas… » Commença-t-il prudemment. «…Je ne pense pas que nous réfléchirons à ça avant un moment. Hermione est très dévouée à son travail.

_Elle n'est pas non plus tout à fait prête à voler la vedette à Fleur avec notre propre vie._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, espérant que Mrs Weasley le prendrait pour un geste poli plutôt que pour une version adoucie de son sourire fier.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles de plus, puis, Drago prit congé de la conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne trop gênante.() et arpenta les alentours du terrier, à la recherche d'un signe d'Hermione. Il la trouva dans le jardin, échangeant une lègère conversation avec son amie proche, Ginny Potter, tandis que son mari et ses frères faisaient une partie de Quidditch.

.

« Drago ! » Appela Hermione avec un sourire, l'embrassant fougueusement une fois qu'il eut rejoint sa chaise. « Ginny et moi discutions du diner. »

« Parmi d'autres choses… » Murmura la jeune femme rousse à côté de lui tout en le lorgnant d'un air suffisant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'afficher autre chose que de la curiosité quand deux balais descendirent en piqué à grande vitesse et heurtèrent sa chaise avec un halètement surpris.

« Hé Drago ! » s'exclama un des jumeaux Weasley avec un éclat de rire, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Si notre aptitude en manière d'espionnage de conversation ne nous fait pas défaut… »

Le deuxième jumeau continua « …tu sembles avoir une forme de patronus humiliante, que tu refuses de montrer, même à ta moitié ! »

Hermione les regarda, bouche bée « Fred ! Georges ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis qu'ils volaient au dessus de sa tête _« Vous étiez en train d'écouter ? »_

« Désolé Mrs Malefoy » Répondit l'un d'eux, Drago était trop abasourdi pour réagir « Pas pu résister ».

Les autres hommes eurent un petit rire puis atterrirent afin d'obtenir une bouteille de bieraubeurre qui était posée sur la table ou Hermione et Ginny s'étaient rassise. Potter s'appuya sur la chaise de sa femme, semblant amusé, son menton reposant contre le cadre de la chaise.

« Quoi ? » Cracha Drago, en colère, tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un simple regard ennuyé.

« Rien » Répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Nous sommes juste tout curieux de ce que c'est, c'est tout. »

« Un crapaud ? » Demanda Ron, riant son cape derrière sa bouteille débouchée « Ou un rat ? »

Hermione s'emporta, ses yeux les fixant avec colère. « Ca _suffit_ » Réprimanda-t-elle.

Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait quand Hermione commençait avec l'un de ces tons. Les Weasley se retirèrent à l'intérieur de la maison avec Potter, le laissant avec les deux filles qui fixaient leurs dos d'un air désapprobateur.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Hermione le regarda, perdue dans ses pensées « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda anxieusement Drago. Elle inclina la tête pour que Ginny ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas un crapaud… » Marmonna-t-elle mal à l'aise « N'est ce pas ? »

.

Une longue journée : Hermione n'avait jamais voulu qu'on se moque de la forme de patronus de Drago pendant près de cinq heures. Elle se sentait incroyablement coupable et il avait à peine prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui parler, il grognait seulement ou répondait à une question avec un hochement ou un secouement de tête.

Il était assis paresseusement près du feu, elle se mordit tristement les lèvres. Elle vint derrière lui et se pelotonna contre son cou.

« Je suis désolée » Dit-elle gravement, la lumière du feu vacillant à travers la pièce « Je le suis vraiment »

Un marmonnement.

« Tu es vraiment merveilleux d'avoir supporté tout ça et de ne pas avoir perdu ton sang-froid »

Un autre grognement.

« Honnêtement Drago », son calme s'emporta face à son obstination « Arrête de bouder comme un enfant gâté et répond moi quand j'essaye de m'excuser ! »

Ses yeux gris soutinrent les siens « Si tu n'avais rien dit, je n'aurais pas besoin de bouder ! Typiquement féminin : commérer comme une bande de collégiennes »

Le grondement soudain de sa voix la prit au dépourvu. Il était très rarement aussi furax, encore moins envers elle.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée. » Son ton était plus faible que d'habitude. « Mais si tu _me le disais_ simplement… »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Drago pressa sa main contre sa tempe et commença à fulminer : « Pourquoi tu dois toujours être insistante ? Merlin, je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouille pour garder une telle détermination pour des choses aussi simples et futiles ! » Il continua comme ça pendant à peu près dix minutes, nommant les nombreuses fois où Hermione avait montré une détermination au sujet de situations concise (comme la fois où elle avait voulu connaitre l'origine exacte de la vaisselle en porcelaine). Pendant qu'il faisait cela, elle serra ses mains derrière son dos et attendit patiemment qu'il ai terminé.

.

Quand il s'arrêta, son souffle était court. Le feu s'était affaibli jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit presque complètement sombre, elle pouvait voir une légère silhouette autour de sa figure.

Il déglutit afin de se calmer et l'embrassa doucement « Mais je suppose que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime » conclu-t-il calmement. Elle sourit

« Je sais, mais tu as tout à fait raison. Je suis très insistante quand il y a une question qui me tourmente l'esprit. Donc Drago… » Elle sourit tendrement «…soulage mon esprit et dit moi. Quel est ton patronus ? »

Il ronchonna, son visage rougit alors qu'il tirait sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. « _Expecto Patronum_ »

Une brume argentée sorti du bout de sa baguette, remplissant la pièce d'une lumière accueillante. La vapeur ondula, se rassembla peu à peu, grossissant à chaque instant pour prendre la forme d'une silhouette. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, afin de déchiffrer l'animal à la structure menue.

.

Hermione réprima un ricanement : elle avait prit la forme d'une fouine blanche, bondissante.

Après un moment de silence gêné, elle parla, « Je…ne vois pas en quoi c'est si embarrassant. »

« Ouais, _c'est ça_ »

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Aviez-vous deviné quel était son patronus ? Ca change du serpent ou du dragon xD

Bisous


End file.
